Passenger elevators generally have a cab having a pair of doors and a landing having a pair of hoistway doors. Both the cab and hoistway doors open and close approximately in register with each other to allow passengers to enter and exit the elevator cab. It is important to be certain of the position of the elevator doors and of the cab itself.
A gate switch is used in elevators to signal a controller that the elevator doors are in the proper position to permit safe elevator operation. The gate switch has a holder that rotates a pair of electrical contacts into contact with a pair of stationary electrical leads. If the contacts hit or disengage from the leads, a signal is sent to a controller to indicate that the door, for example, is in or out of the proper position. Unfortunately, a contact striking a lead creates undesirable noise. Further, the contacts may bounce away from the leads, which may lead to maintenance and operation problems.